The 5th Brethren Court
Jack:Leon is taking over everything. But we will fight back. James: And what do you suppose we do? Jack: Gentlemen... we must create the 5th Brethren Court. History The 5th Brethren Court was created on October 8th, 1721 by Jack Swordmenace. Members Founding members (Pirate Lords) included.. #Captain Jack Swordmenace (Captain Barbossa) #Commander James Warhawk (Gentleman Jocard) #Francis Bluehawk (Sao Feng) #Remy (Captain Jack Sparrow) #Benjamin Macmorgan (Sri Sumhajee) #Stpehen (Vallenueva) #Nate Raidhawk (Capitaine Chevalle) #Kat Bluebonnet ( Elizabeth Swann ) #Ian Bone Crusher (Captain Ammand) #Nate Warshot #Richard Goldvane #Matthew Richardson #William Truefury #Curycoo (Mistress Ching) #Francis Shipbreaker #Pearson Wright #Taylor Non-Lord members include #Peter Wildsilver #Ned Sharksilver #Wolf #Shadow #Richard Goldhawk #George Treasurestealer All Dark Warlordz members All Francis Brigade Members All El Bandidos members All Remys Brigade members All Blue Scurvy Dogs members All Mandalore Jackals members All United Empire members The Pieces of Eight 4th Court Pintel:"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk!" Gibbs:"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the First Court met, the Brethren were, to a one skint broke." Pintel:"So change the name." Gibbs:"What? To 'Nine Pieces of Whatever-We-Happen-to-Have-in-Our-Pockets-at-the-Time?' Oh yes, that sounds very piratey. 5th Court Jack: So the pieces of eight then? Nate: Alright I think I've got a few in me pocket.. James: Wait... let's keep to the tradition.. Jack: Useless junk? James: AYE! Jack Swordmenace- Magenta feather (wears in cap) James Warhawk-A map of Raven's Cove Francis Bluehawk-The Royal Medal of Valor, awarded to Francis during his time in the Royal Navy Remy-Hand-crafted French Dagger, once used by King Louis XVII Matthew Fireskull- A eye ball of a EITC Assassin Stpehen- A skeleton's finger with a cursed ring Nate Raidhawk- Rough Tricorne. Kat Bluebonnet-A small piece of purple silk from a fancy belt that was destroyed in battle. Richard Goldvane - Sharp needle-ish cufflink made of Cursed Ice. ( Unmeltable Ice xD ) Nate Warshot- A piece of Ancient stone wall from the Aztec city of Tenochtitlan. Matthew Richardson- The Ace of Spades from Sparrow's deck William Truefury- Irish trinket Curycoo-Chocolate Donut Captin Shipwreker- A voodoo doll Francis Shipbreaker- A golden eye spike Benjamin Macmorgan- Pearson Wright- Why it was formed Prior to its formation300px|left|The scene in which the calling for the formation of the 5th Brethren Court was made, Captain Leon and Lord Beckett of the EITC had declared that anyone suspected of piracy was to be hung. Many rights were also taken away from the citizens of the Caribbean, including the right to a trial by jury of peers. Then, Captain Jack Swordmenace decided to stand up for pirates' rights and form the new Brethern Court, which was lead by some of the most well-known and legendary pirates of all time. Anti-Leon Movement This is to discuss what the Court shall do with that mad man Leon. Please leave your thoughts in the comments below. -Marcus Warhawk Our Calling The call to which the Brethren responds with a meeting is simple. 300px|left The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones... the seas by ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam. Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high.. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die Some men have died and some are alive - and others sail on the sea.. - with the keys to the cage, and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green! Yo ho! Haul together! Hoist the colors high! Heave ho! Thieves and beggars! Never shall we die! The bell has been raised from it's watery grave... Do you hear it's sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sail toward home! Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Resign Sadly, do to personal reason I'm resigning from the 5th Brethren Court. 01:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) VICTORY! The Brethren Court has been victorious in rallying the pirates to their first victory against Leon! The battle was named The Battle of Brethren Court, and it is posted on the wiki. Check it out, and for those that were there add more details! The battle lead to the capturing and execution of many EITC leaders, although a few, namely Captain Leon, William Darkvane, and John Macbatten managed to escape. Commander James Warhawk was given the task of executing the EITC Chief of the Cannoneers, Jim Bluehawk. Warhawk resigns, Gets imprisoned, Escapes, Rejoins James Warhawk has reigned his place in the Brethren Court and his title of Pirate Lord (If you don't believe me, ask him) But after betraying Leon during a massive Sea exercise, James was thrown into the High Security Prison in Fort Dundee. if anyone wishes to visit him, he can be found on Fort Dundee. There, James was sentenced to 500 Years behind bars. He is currently serving his fourth year. But then, James was busted out by his old friend Francis Bluehawk and his militia. James then was able to rejoin the Brethern Court, now having a purpose to fight for. Matter of the Election of a Pirate King/Queen While it would have been preferable to not have to vote a pirate King/Queen, the need has arisen due to the war with Leon and the EITC. The rules for the vote are as follows. #Only pirate lords can vote. #Only pirate lords can be elected. #You may vote for yourself The problem with this is that usually every Pirate lord just votes for himself/herself. Post your vote below and NO CHEATING. That means NO CHANGING OTHER PEOPLES VOTES. To ensure this doesn't happen, there'll be a sub-section for each pirate lord's vote. 'UPDATE!' So far in the elections for pirate king 11 pirate lords have voted and the tally is.. Jack Swordmenace: 5 votes? (who was the fifth vote? James, did you change your vote?) James Warhawk: 1 vote? (Nevermind, he changed his vote himself. Who did you vote for Warhawk? Were you the 5th vote for me?) Richard Goldvane: 1 vote Stpehen: 2 votes (Curycoo voted for me) my mistake XD Kat Bluebonnet: 1 vote Nate Raidhawk: 1 vote Captain Swordmenace's vote Jack Swordmenace ~ Jack Swordmenace James Warhawk's vote James Warhawk `James Warhawk Francis Bluehawk's vote Remy's vote (Not on the Wiki) Macmorgan's vote (is he on the wiki?) Stpehen's vote Stpehen, for I have the world eater blade and what pirate lord doesn't vote for himself? Raidhawk's vote Nate goes for Nate Raidhawk :) Bluebonnet's vote Kat Bluebonnet votes for Kat Bluebonnet. Bone Crusher's vote Warshot's vote Goldvane's vote (DISQUALIFIED) Richard Goldvane Votes for Richard Goldvane ~Richard Goldvane/ 01:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Richard Goldhawk votes for Richard Goldvane ~Richard GoldhawkThe Immortal Mastery. 18:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Richardson's vote (Not on the Wiki) Truefury's vote Jack Swordmenace (Note: He is not on the wiki, but I asked him about it and he said I would have his vote, and he was aware he could vote for himself. If you want, so as to avoid any conflict, anyone who doesn't believe me, I can bring to William and he can tell you himself) Curycoo's vote Stpehen -Curycoo Shipbreaker's vote captain swordmence how did pears become a pirate lord Wright's vote Captain Jack Swordmenace ( proof below, to right ) War is declared The Elites of the Co, along with the TF have declared war on the Brethren Court! Wake up and smell the burning fleets. Once a Pirate King is decided, we shall go to war. We will fight. And you will die. ~ Pirate Lord Jack Swordmenace The Pirata Codex "The Code is the law." :―Teague[src] : Articles of the Pirata Codex included: :*The Right of Parlay :*Artycle II, Section I, Paragraph VIII (sharing of the spoils) :*Artycle II, Section II, Paragraph I (whoever first spotted a treasure-laden ship could choose the best pistol for themselves) The Codex also contained guidelines on how to maroon a man, useful rum-based recipies, and amendments for governing piracy in theSouth China Seas.[2] The code was created by pirate legends Sir Henry Morgan, and my personal role model, Bartholomew Roberts, the greatest pirate who ever lived. As per the code we are electing a king so as to declare war on the EITC. Disqualification Richard Goldvane is disqualified for removing James Warhawk's vote and giving himself 2 votes. I said no cheating, and I meant it. ~ Jack Swordmenace All i did was post that i had two votes BECAUSE MY FRIEND VOTED FOR ME! Im SOOOOOOOO sorry if i accidently erased someone. All i meant to do was update it! I hope you understand i didn't do anything! Someone else might have done it but, not me! I wouldn't do anything wrong. And how did i cheat? I posted i had two votes yes, but that was because someone voted for me named El Fantasma1. I DIDN'T ERASE WARHAWKS VOTES! Im sorry for ' cheating ( Which i DIDN'T!!!!!!! ) ' or ' erasing someone's vote ( Which i DIDN'T!!!!!!!) ' and im sorry for raising my voice but dang you blame people too quick ( No offense ). 21:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I blamed you because I had checked the page only a minute before and it said you had made an edit, and I saw it all. I didn't see that Warhawk had actually changed his own vote. So I didn't know otherwise, my apologies. But only pirate lords can vote (since the Brethren Court is composed of the pirate lords), so sadly this Richard Goldhawk's vote isn't valid. But you aren't disqualified, my mistake ~ Jack Swordmenace Category:Squads Category:Governments